


Прекрасный кошмар

by fandomBoroda2018



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBoroda2018/pseuds/fandomBoroda2018
Summary: Альбус Дамблдор просыпается со своим партнером, Геллертом Гриндевальдом, в мире, которым они вместе управляют для всеобщего блага.





	Прекрасный кошмар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646211) by [aslytherinsukkot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherinsukkot/pseuds/aslytherinsukkot). 



Альбус Дамблдор не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он смотрел на мир без очков. Открывая глаза, он видел свою комнату словно из-под воды: все было смазанным и находилось либо слишком близко, либо слишком далеко. При необходимости он мог дойти до двери, но прочитать простое предложение или разглядеть лицо сидящего в противоположном углу человека не смог бы даже под страхом смерти.

Но все же он нутром чувствовал, кому принадлежало это лицо.

Он вытянул левую руку в сторону. 

— Акцио, очки, — произнес он фразу, с которой начинал каждое утро. Через мгновение его пальцы сомкнулись на дужке.

— С добрым утром, любовь моя.

Альбус замер. Его сердце сладко пропустило удар и застучало снова. 

— Доброе утро... любимый. — Он сел на кровати, возможно, слишком резко, на удивление, его руки не дрожали, когда он раскрыл дужки очков и надел их.

Он обвел взглядом комнату. Она была достаточно просторной, отделана в красных тонах с добавлением золота, с окнами во всю стену, выходящими на восток. С потолка свисала потрясающая золотая люстра. Кроме того здесь было достаточно удобных сидений и мебель из темного дерева, на маленьком столике в углу стояла нетронутая чашка чая. 

В кресле рядом со столиком, попивая свой собственный — кофе, не чай, Альбус почувствовал запах — с видом хозяина, сидел Геллерт.

— Я попросил слуг не будить тебя, — произнес он. — Кажется, прошлой ночью ты плохо спал.

Альбус, к сожалению или к счастью, плохо помнил прошлую ночь. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Альбус, голосом пытаясь подчеркнуть дистанцию между ними. Он все еще не мог понять его намерения.

Геллерт нахмурился. 

— Ты в порядке?

Альбус кивнул. 

— В полном.

— Ты уверен? Я могу справиться со всем сам, если тебе нужно остаться в постели.

Альбус колебался. Он не чувствовал себя больным, но и абсолютно здоровым тоже. Внутри него была неуверенность, словно кто-то резко выдернул ковер у него из-под ног и он завис, не чувствуя опоры.

Воспоминания вернулись к Альбусу, становясь почвой под ногами. 

— Уверен, — наконец-то ответил он. — Не хочу, чтобы МАКУСА чувствовали себя угнетенными, не получив пристальное внимание нас обоих. 

Геллерт ласково улыбнулся. 

— Они поймут, если ты заболел. Все же мы просто люди.

— Я не болен, — повторил Альбус. — Мне всего лишь снились странные вещи. 

Он обменялся с Геллертом многозначительными взглядами, затем подошел к окну и приподнял штору. За окном виднелась заснеженная гора, во дворе на постах дрожали охранники, а случайный слуга бегал из одного места в другое, желая поскорее вернуться внутрь.

— Хорошо, любимый«, — сказал Геллерт спокойным тоном, которым обычно разговаривают матери с детьми. — На улице все еще идет снег. Я предупреждал тебя о том, что в Англии зимы суровее швейцарских?

— Много лет назад, — ответил Альбус, отпуская штору. — Но что остается старику, кроме как мечтать о солнечном свете?

— Мы еще не настолько старые.

Альбус усмехнулся. 

— Ты, возможно, и нет.

Геллерт кивнул на чашку, стоящую на столике возле него. 

— Я держал чай теплым, ждал, когда ты проснешься.

— Ты заботишься обо мне больше, чем я того заслуживаю, — произнес Альбус. Он мельком глянул на висящий над столиком календарь, разрисованный маленькими крестиками, означающими, что день закончен. Геллерт предпочитал четкость и организованность. 

Заголовок страницы гласил: «Januar». Угадать, как это переводится, было бы не сложно, но Альбус знал и без календаря, что сегодня 12 января 1927 года, вторник.

Лучшие люди МАКУСы приходили навестить его.

Чай пах яблоком. Сладкий, как Альбусу нравилось, он помогал ему проснуться и согреться в прохладной комнате. Допив, Альбус направился к шкафу с одеждой, чтобы выбрать один из костюмов, чья стоимость превосходила годовую зарплату любого профессора Хогвартса. Он выбрал один достаточно мягкий и теплый, пурпурного цвета, затем посмотрел на себя в зеркало на дверце шкафа и пригладил рыжеватую бороду с парой седых волосков.

— Не думал побриться? — спросил Геллерт.

— Ни за что, — парировал Альбус. — Без бороды я выгляжу, как ребенок.

— А что насчет меня? Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что без бороды я похож на ребенка.

Альбус обернулся и прикоснулся к лицу Геллерта. 

— У тебя сильная челюсть, как раз для чистого бритья. Ты точно не ребенок.

Это, кажется, успокоило Геллерта, который сидел полностью одетый и пристально наблюдал за ним, словно тот мог исчезнуть, если он отвернется.

Волосы Альбуса были под цвет бороде, и он смог привести их в относительный порядок. Он хорошо выглядел. И чувствовал себя тоже хорошо, особенно после того, как утреннее оцепенение спало.

Геллерт был одет в темно-зеленые одежды, по качеству не уступающие костюму Альбуса. Его светлые, не тронутые сединой волосы были аккуратно подстрижены, а виски выбриты. И он по-прежнему не спускал глаз с Альбуса.

— Мы можем успеть позавтракать с твоими братом и сестрой, — сказал Геллерт.

— Моими братом и сестрой?

Геллерт кивнул и поднялся с кресла, оставив пустую чашку из-под кофе на серебряном подносе. 

— Мне кажется, в последнее время они чувствуют себя забытыми. Мы были так заняты происходящим в Северной Америке...

— Завтрак с сестрой и братом, звучит очаровательно, — задумчиво протянул Альбус. — Если ты не возражаешь, конечно.

— Совсем нет, — ответил Геллерт. Они вышли из спальни вместе, Геллерт быстро сказал что-то на немецком стоявшему у двери охраннику. Альбус понял слова; он приказал охранникам привести Ариану и Аберфорта на завтрак. 

Столовой называлась часть кухни, в которой находился круглый стол. Окна от пола до потолка открывали вид на заснеженные горные склоны. 

На столе стояли четыре тарелки со швейцарским омлетом с сушеными яблоками, хлеб и апельсиновый сок. Альбус сел на свое место, Геллерт занял место рядом, а пару минут спустя в столовую спустились Ариана и Аберфорт.

Альбус заметил слезы в глазах Арианы. Высокая, не девушка, а женщина, с морщинами вокруг глаз и прядями седых волос. Ее розовое платье было чуть проще, чем у Альбуса, но ей оно шло сильнее прочих ее вещей. Ее светлые волосы были обрезаны чуть выше плеч. Предложение Аберфорта, вспомнил Альбус. Он почти слышал мягкий голос Аберфорта: «Нам было бы легче заботиться, а короткие волосы теперь в моде среди женщин...».

Сам Аберфорт выглядел хорошо. Его волосы были длиннее, чем у Арианы, но тоже хорошо уложены. Он был упитан, румян и неплохо одет. 

— Чертова погода, — сказал он, качая головой и занимая место между Альбусом и Арианой. — Козам она не нравится.

— Передай им мои извинения, младший брат, — сказал Геллерт. — Я сделал для них все, что было возможно. — Он взглянул на Альбуса и снова повернулся к Аберфорту. — Боюсь, что изменение погоды не входит в число наших талантов.

— А жаль, — произнес Аберфорт. В его голосе слышалась горечь, но не больше, чем Альбус привык слышать от младшего брата. — Вы бы с легкостью научились, если бы уделили этому время.

— Увы, — сказал Альбус, — сегодня наши умы заняты другим.

— Конечно, — согласился Аберфорт. Некоторое время он смотрел на Альбуса, а затем улыбнулся. — Не будь таким угрюмым, Альбус. Я просто шучу... Это было тяжело, знаете ли, — сказал он. — Так долго быть в бегах с вами двумя. Но все разрешилось... как-то само по себе.

Альбус улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

— Я рад, что ты так считаешь.

Они принялись за завтрак. Альбус позволил себе поговорить с Аберфортом и Арианой о жизни, козах и живописи Арианы. Разговор вышел слишком коротким, и не успели они покончить с приемом пищи, как Геллерт схватил Альбуса за руку.

— Нам действительно нужно идти, — произнес Геллерт. — Ты сам сказал, что мы не должны пренебрегать МАКУСой.

— Да, конечно, вы правы, — согласился Альбус, поднимаясь со стула. Он повернулся к Ариане. — Не обнимешь меня на прощание, сестренка?

Ариана улыбнулась. 

— Разумеется. — Она встала и позволила Альбусу обнять ее. На секунду он прижал ее ближе, вдыхая запах волос, ощущая биение сердца и дыхание. — Почему ты такой грустный, Альбус? — мягко спросила она.

— Это не так.

Она немного отодвинулась, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Альбуса. 

— Твои глаза печальны.

Он опустил руки и заставил себя улыбнуться. 

— Ничего страшно. Просто уже скучаю по тебе.

— Я буду рядом, — произнесла она.

Альбус кивнул. Он тепло посмотрел на нее, выросшую и счастливую, а затем направился за Геллертом в коридор.

— Тебе нужно время, чтобы собраться с духом?

Альбус покачал головой. 

— Нет. — Но все же он нащупал ладонь Геллерта и сплел их пальцы. Это помогало ему чувствовать себя лучше.

Геллерт посмотрел на их сплетенные руки, улыбнулся и сжал покрепче. 

— Мы должны поприветствовать МАКУСА вот так. Не прячась.

Его слова почти заставили Альбуса отдернуть руку, но Геллерт, казалось, предугадал это и пошел вперед с уверенностью, которой Альбусу не хватало. Он направился в большой конференц-зал по-прежнему держа руку Альбуса.

Серафина Пиквери выглядела уставшей. Под глазами у нее залегли темные круги, а волосы были обмотаны простой черной тканью, вместо более украшенной. Возможно, дело бы в смене часовых поясов, но Альбусу казалось, что дело далеко не в них. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как президент Магического конгресса США хорошо высыпалась.

Справа от президента сидела вице-президент Ирэн Уолкер, пожилая белая женщина, чьи волосы были больше седыми, чем каштановыми. Она не выглядела здоровее или счастливее, чем Серафина, несмотря на их разницу в возрасте.

Слева от президента сидел индейский мужчина, моложе их обеих. Элтон Лоури. Он был советником президента по делам индейцев, и недавно он сделал себе имя, дружелюбно поприветствовав Гриндельвальда и Дамблдора, чем резко отличился от большей части правительства США. На прошлой неделе он опубликовал заявление, в котором просил соотечественников дать Альбусу и Геллерту шанс. Он единственный не выглядел так, словно сбежал с собственных похорон.

— Мадам Президент, добро пожаловать в наш дом. Надеюсь, вы чувствуете себя комфортно, — нарушил тишину Геллерт.

Если бы взгляд мог убивать, Геллерт уже лежал бы в земле, не закончив предложение.

«Вы начали войну», — читалось в глазах Пиквери. — «Вы совершили акт терроризма, который начал эту войну на чужой территории, а затем улыбаетесь и предлагаете помощь в исправлении своих ошибок, но ваша помощь делает только хуже».

Невероятно, сколько могли сказать ее глаза — или вина, сидящая внутри человека.

Ради общего блага.

Альбус сделал глубокий вдох, когда они с Геллертом сели и наконец-то расцепили руки. Геллерт выглядел абсолютно спокойно, так, словно держал все под контролем.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и маггловский мальчик шагнул вперед с рюмками, наполненными прозрачной пузырящейся жидкостью. Он передал их каждому из людей за столом.

Геллерт улыбнулся. 

— Веселящая вода, госпожа президент. Ваша любимая, если я не ошибаюсь? Выглядите так, будто сегодня вы могли бы немного выпить.

Пиквери по-прежнему холодно смотрела на Геллерта. Он вызывающе улыбнулся, поднял свою рюмку к губам и выпил залпом содержимое.

— Ха! — с губ Геллерта сорвался звук, глубокий и приятный. Сердце Альбуса снова затрепетало. Геллерт усмехнулся, как будто кто-то только что прошептал ему на ухо лучшую шутку. Альбус потянулся за своим стаканом.

Он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся, встретившись с темно-карими глазами мистера Лоури. Он слегка поднял свой бокал, и мистер Лоури, получив сообщение, решил присоединиться к Альбусу. Они выпили одновременно, а затем уставились друг на друга и рассмеялись.

Геллерт, возможно, под действием напитка, посмотрел на Альбуса и улыбнулся, искренне радуясь тому, что Альбус счастлив. Но ведь в этом и заключался весь смысл происходящего, не так ли?

— Госпожа президент, пожалуйста, — сказал Геллерт. — Происходящее между нами на протяжении большей части вашего пребывания на посту, несомненно, неприятно. Я понимаю. Но я хотел бы сказать, что это позади. Пейте и давайте дружить. — Несмотря на то, что тон Геллерта был легким и умоляющим, его слова не были вопросом или предложением. Геллерт и Пиквери знали, кто обладает всей властью в этой комнате.

Пиквери посмотрела на своего вице-президента в молчаливой просьбе хоть какой-то поддержки, и они синхронно подняли свои рюмки. Миссис Уокер почти сразу хихикнула и тут же смущенно отвела взгляд от сидевших за столом. Мадам Пиквери сидела там, и Альбус наблюдал, как ее губы подергиваются в попытке не рассмеяться. Она проиграла бой за считанные секунды и все ее тело дернулось от смеха, который звучал, почти как всхлип, и продолжался гораздо дольше, чем хихиканье. Пиквери вытерла слезы с лица, одолев смех. Трудно было угадать причину этих слез.

Она посмотрела на Альбуса и Геллерта с чувством радости, которого не было пять минут назад, и Геллерт успокаивающе улыбнулся ей. 

— Благодарю вас, госпожа президент.

Пиквери глубоко вздохнула и кивнула в ответ. Не в первый раз Альбус почувствовал разницу между глубокой любовью к сидящему рядом с ним мужчине и ползущим осознанием того, что Геллерт был эгоистичным, помешанным на контроле уродцем, который мог быть довольно жестоким.

Но это было так драматично, правда? Все, что он сделал, это заставил президента смеяться в то время, когда ей это было необходимо.

Переговоры шли ожидаемо гладко. В основном говорил Геллерт, простыми словами объяснял то, как Магический Конгресс Соединенных Штатов Америки может перейти к полной интеграции с маггловским обществом. Альбус иногда вмешивался, когда Геллерт забывал упомянуть что-то важное или когда версия событий Геллерта казалась Альбусу слишком суровой. Индейцы в основном молчали, кивали и задавали вопросы, когда это было необходимо. Мистер Лоури был единственным, кто встретился взглядом с Альбусом.

Ради всеобщего блага.

Они понимали, что наступит день, когда их дети — а в случае с президентом, внуки — смогут расти без страха.

Когда встреча завершилась, Альбус твердо пожал мистеру Лоури руку и поблагодарил его за позитивное отношение к этому сложному переходу.

Лоури крепко сжал руку Альбуса и посмотрел в глаза Альбусу без тени улыбки.   
— Волшебники Чероки жили рядом с немагами тысячи лет, но не как их хозяева, а как ценные члены их сообщества. Твой народ пришел и разрушил это. Это не чероки-немаги хотели сжечь волшебников и заставили нас всех уйти в подполье. Это белые немаги. И белые волшебники решили дать им то, что они хотели, и уйти в подполье, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Моя сестра провела год в тюрьме за то, что вышла замуж за немага. Ее муж был казнен, а она родила в тюрьме ребенка, который никогда не узнает своих родителей, потому что по законам колонии его отняли. Статус секретности уничтожил мою общину так, как не смог ни один магический закон. Поэтому я рад, что все прошло. Правда. Но я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, мистер Дамблдор, я предан не вам и вашему партнеру, а идее, которую вы продвигаете. Я предан народу чероки, волшебникам и немагам. Если ваши законы будут мешать немагам, то я буду противостоять ему до последнего.

Альбус замолчал, переваривая сказанное Лоури, а затем кивнул. 

— Я понял. Я клянусь тебе, я и Геллерт не желаем причинять магглам вред. Мы никогда не хотели этого.

— Ты убил... — сказала Пиквери.

— Чтобы покончить с этим! — перебил Геллерт. Они с Пиквери на мгновение уставились друг на друга, а затем Геллерт продолжил. — Нет причин для продолжения этого кровопролития, — обратился он к мистеру Лоури. — Если немаги из вашего сообщества готовы принять изменения и жить бок о бок с волшебниками, то мы будем считать их нашими союзниками.

Альбус улыбнулся Лоури и снова пожал ему руку. 

— Я не мог представить лучшего исхода.

Лоури отпустил руку Альбуса.

— Дыши глубже, любовь моя, — сказал Геллерт Альбусу, когда они вышли из зала заседаний. — Все будет хорошо. Мы выиграли нашу войну. Тьма позади.

Альбус кивнул и вздохнул, следуя совету Геллерта. Это действительно помогло ему немного прийти в себя.

— Может, пойдем навестим малыша? — спросил Геллерт. — Это должно взбодрить тебя. 

Геллерт взял Альбуса за руку и повел его по коридору.

Малыш? Но у них же не могло быть ребенка, правда? Ни Аберфорт, ни Ариана не были похожи на малышей. Да и Альбус сомневался, что Ариана могла внезапно стать матерью.

Переполненный любопытством, он прошел вслед за Геллертом через несколько холлов и два лестничных пролета. Когда они остановились, Альбус обнаружил, что они находятся совсем рядом с их спальней. Геллерт открыл дверь, впуская его в просторную детскую с розовыми стенами. В кресле сидела женщина и качала сверток в руках. Няня с ребенком.

В голове Альбуса всплыли воспоминания, ему не принадлежавшие. Пару недель назад Геллерт проснулся от видения; он увидел, как в одном из маггловских детских домов Лондона родился ребенок с невероятной силой. Это было невозможно, они не могли позволить ему пропасть и никогда не раскрыть своих способностей. 

Они не могли его просто усыновить. Не официально. И они просто выкрали его из детдома.

Альбус догадывался, что он увидит, но все же подошел к няне и протянул руки с свертку. 

— Я могу его подержать? — спросил он.

— Конечно, сэр, — сказала няня, отдавая младенца.

Его глаза были еще голубыми, но темных волос на голове было достаточно, чтобы убедить Альбуса. Этот ребенок, Ариана — так много вторых шансов.

Имеет ли это значение?

Альбус посмотрел в глаза малыша, стараясь разглядеть зло, скрывающееся внутри. Его там не было. Это был ребенок — ребенок, который не столкнулся с пренебрежением или ненавистью; ребенок, который не умел подчинять себе страхом и болью. Он провел свои дни под постоянным вниманием заботливой няни. Это был ребенок, которого научат тому, что сила и добро не означают кровопролитие. Это был ребенок, которого еще можно было спасти.

Альбус вернул малыша няне и кивнул Геллерту. 

— Поговорим в холле? — Его взгляд говорил, что игра окончена.

Геллерт кивнул в ответ. 

— Где тебе будет удобнее.

— Спасибо, холл вполне подойдет, — Альбус не ждал Геллерта. Он развернулся и вышел за дверь, направившись в холл, где их разговор никто не прервал бы.

Геллерт выглядел как никогда близким к раскаянию.

— Ты пытаешься исправить мои ошибки или свои собственные, Геллерт? — мягко спросил Альбус.

— Я пытаюсь сделать тебя счастливым, — произнес Гелерт. — Я хочу подарить тебе мечту. Хотя бы на одну ночь.

— Я часто мечтаю, — возразил Альбус.

— Но не благодаря мне.

Взгляд Альбуса остановился на Геллерте, на несколько мгновений утопая в его бледных глазах, словно они были озером в жаркий летний день; на линии его подбородка; на его изящных, ухоженных руках... 

— Ты не знаешь о чем я мечтаю, Геллерт.

Геллерт проследил за взглядом Альбуса, обдумывая его слова, а затем ухмыльнулся. 

— А может, я единственный, кто знает.

— Есть вещи, в которых твой дар мог бы пригодиться гораздо больше, чем тут, — сказал Альбус.

— Нет.

Альбус ожидал чего-то подобного в ответ, но все равно отшатнулся от его простоты. 

— Ошибки прошлого уже сделаны. Мы не можем исправить их, мечтая. Но есть ошибки, которых мы еще не совершили. Ты можешь сделать что-то хорошее, Геллерт. У тебя есть силы для этого.

— Думаю, даже ты не сможешь отнять их у меня, — произнес Геллерт.

— Ты прав. 

Геллерт приблизился к нему. Альбус не был против. Он позволил положить руки себе на талию. Ему было тепло и комфортно, от Геллерта пахло сандаловым деревом. Он закрыл глаза и позволил себе мгновение, а затем еще одно.

— Ты знаком с Кассандрой? — спросил Геллерт. — Не Трелони, а ее тезка. Одна из первых провидцев.

Альбус кивнул. 

— Знаком. Она известна, потому что кто-то верит в ее пророчества.

— Судьба, которой я предпочту ни с кем не делиться, — Геллерт произнес это едва слышным шепотом и выдохнул последнее слово в шею Альбуса. Декорации вокруг них размывались. Они двое были единственным реальным здесь. — Никто никогда мне не поверит.

— Я мог бы, — ответил Альбус.

Геллерт усмехнулся ему в ухо.

Альбус отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Я мог бы, — повторил он. — Ты обладаешь даром ясновидения. А у меня не связаны руки. Мы можем делать добро. Настоящее добро.

Геллерт выдохнул, и Альбус не мог понять, был это вздох сожаления или нежности. 

— Ты обязан давать мне шанс каждый раз, когда мы разговариваем? — спросил Геллерт. — Надеюсь, ты наконец-то решишь, любишь меня или ненавидишь.

— Я уже решил, — ответил Альбус. — Я решил уже очень давно. — И теперь уже Альбус нащупал ладонь Геллерта и сплел их пальцы. — Вот почему я здесь.

Геллерт уставился на Альбуса мечтательным взглядом. 

— Я умру в башне, — прошептал он. — Но не раньше тебя.

— Здесь нечего бояться. Я старик.

— Как и я, — ответил Геллерт, сжимая ладонь. — Так что давай еще немного помечтаем о солнечном свете.

 

— Тем больнее нам будет встретить тьму, — предупредил Альбус.

— Это невозможно. — Геллерт закрыл глаза и снова вздохнул. — Я дал бы тебе все, если бы мог.

— Ты никогда не любил меня, — покачал головой Альбус.

— Неправда! — возразил Геллерт, открыв глаза. — Я любил, Альбус. Возможно, не так, как ты. Мое сердце не пропускало удары. Я никогда не мечтал о нашем счастливом будущем. Я не бегал кругами, глупо смеясь, когда получал твои письма... Но понимал, что мне будет так больно провести всю оставшуюся жизнь без тебя, как никогда не было. Я сдался тебе той ночью, потому что, если бы мы сражались до конца.... — Его губы скривились. — Удобного варианта не существовало. Я надеялся, что ты сдашься первым, но ты был сильнее и сделал то, что должен был. Я любил тебя, насколько я вообще мог любить. — Геллерт наклонился к Альбусу, давая тому коснуться его волос. — Я бы дал тебе все.

— Так дай мне это, — сказал Альбус, отпустив Геллерта и сделав шаг назад. — Подумай о моем предложении.

Кажется, Геллерт думал об этом несколько секунд, а затем остановился и посмотрел на Альбуса. 

— Один поцелуй, — сказал он.

— Это будет для меня или для тебя? — спросил Альбус.

Геллерт надулся и не ответил.

— Ты думаешь, что если ты меня поцелуешь, я снова буду играть с тобой, — сказал Альбус.

— Это не обязательно должно быть только одно из двух, — сказал Геллерт. — Мы не живем во сне. Если мы используем мое провидение для других в течение дня, то что плохого в том, чтобы использовать его для себя ночью? Один поцелуй.

Слова причиняли боль. Это был сон, в котором Альбус мог бы жить вечно. Ему было больно уходить от него сейчас, и ему будет больно, когда он проснется, но на мгновение этого не произошло.

Альбус мог прогнать Геллерта из своего разума в любой момент или даже не дать ему начать. Но он позволял ему этого в течение десятков лет. Осознанные сны были необыкновенной способностью, которая позволяла другим забираться в чужие сновидения. Это было сочетанием двух способностей — ясновидения и легилименции — и глубокого знания... «жертвы», хотя это было слишком грубым определением. Геллерт мог бы общаться со своими последователями таким образом, если бы пожелал, но прошло много лет с тех пор, как Альбус отгородился от Геллерта. Он не общался со своими последователями; и даже если бы он мог, это было бесполезно.

Утром Геллерту будет так же больно, как и Альбусу, но в отличие от него он будет один.

— Один поцелуй, — сказал Альбус.

Геллерт повиновался, и на короткое мгновение они пытались дышать друг другом. Они чувствовали вкус и запах друг друга, и Альбус пытался запомнить каждое ощущение, хотя знал, что это абсолютно бесполезно. Они целовались не в первый и, возможно, не в последний раз. А затем Геллерт исчез.

Альбус проснулся в уютной башне в одном из замков Шотландии, обстановка была настолько знакомой, что ему не было необходимости надевать очки, чтобы понять, где он был. Он почувствовал еще не покатившуюся слезу в уголке глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.


End file.
